Enter Project Summary Provide a written summary of the research accomplishments in FY2014 related to this project. The summary should clearly align with the goals and objectives of the project. Describe: major activities specific objectives significant results, including major findings, developments, or conclusions (both positive and negative) key outcomes or other achievements In 2014, I became the Acting Director of the Women's Malignancies Branch. Our Women's Cancer Clinic terminated one clinical trial (05C0022 - Bevacizumab and Sorafenib phase 1 with expansion cohort) after publishing the fifth and final manuscript using data and specimens collected on that trial. We also completed accrual to three clinical trials (12C0191 - SMAC-mimetic birinapant phase 2 in ovarian cancer; 07C0058 - Bevacizumab and Sorafenib phase 2 in ovarian cancer; 08C0092 - Carboplatin and Olaparib in three cohort of patients: BRCA mutation carriers, high-grade serous ovarian cancer, triple negative breast cancer). The outcome and translational endpoints from these trials were presented at the 2014 ASCO Annual Meeting. We currently have three clinical trials open to accrual (11C0022 - Pharmacokinetics of Carboplatin and Olaparib in women's cancers; 09C0019 - Bevacizumab and Dasatinib phase 1 trial; 12C0081 - Olaparib and Cederinib in ovarian cancer phase 1-2 trial).